Soy el malo
by MariihUchiha
Summary: Su presencia ahí no era más que para cometer una locura. La mirada de la pelirrosa se plantaba en él con coraje y dudas. Pero despues de todo, la pelirrosa solo lo quería a él.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Aquí de nuevo :D Pero no como debería estar._. ¿Qué porque estoy haciendo esto sin haber continuado con "Making Love"? Umm… buena pregunta, hijos mios :3 La verdad es que escuché una canción y dije: "**_**Oh por Dios…Cuanta razón**_**..." ¡Pero no les diré cuál! Luego les explicaré bien, por ahora, contestaré la pregunta. Pasa que cuando se me ocurrió la idea, no pude dejar de pensar en ella, y no puedo hacer nada a gusto por estar pensando en escribirla, no puedo ver los videos de WEREVERTUMORRO CREW, no puedo ver ANIME tranquila y no puedo LEER otros fanfics ._. No sé qué me pasa xD así que dije, me dejaré de tonterías y me pondré a escribir y A TERMINARLO, por más corto que quise que estuviera, las situaciones me demandaban que escribiera mas… y ahí estoy yo._. Aah~ ¿Qué haré conmigo ps? U.u Pero ya ya!, me dejaré de tanta palabrería! ^^* Disfruteeeen! =) **

**Los personajes desgraciadamente no son míos… Pero gracias al gran Masashi, existen(L).**

* * *

><p><em>-¡SASUKE UCHIHA!, ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUí?<em>

_Sentía la furia de su pelirrosa favorita contra él y ni siquiera había visto la razón por la que él estaba ahí, interrumpiendo la cita de su chica con el heredero de los Hyuuga, Neji. Estaba por demás decir, que su presencia no era más que para cometer una locura. ¿Sasuke Uchiha cometiendo locuras? Sí, estaba por cometer una, después de todas las que había cometido. _

-.-.-.-.-.-

Por peleas estúpidas, actos estúpidos y su estúpido orgullo, había echado a la basura todo lo que había logrado con la dueña de los ojos jade después de haber llegado como traicionero y con un gran castigo impuesto por la Hokage a la aldea.

Y es que Sakura había cambiado mucho y para bien, debía reconocerlo, era más fuerte en todo sentido, y rápido creó en él una atracción, no, debía de ser claro, lo había _enamorado. _Pero se equivocó cuando creyó que esta iba a caer rendida a sus pies después de declarársele y que iba a escuchar un: _"Oh! Sasuke-kun, por fin me quieres, ya estaba desesperada, por supuesto que quiero ser tuya"_ _Mientras él sonreía prepotentemente y acaparaba los labios de ella en un demandante beso, _pero en vez de eso obtuvo un: "_Estúpido Uchiha, ¿Crees que la vas a tener fácil? Ya no soy la niña que siempre te estaba esperando y quería obtener una migajita de amor". _

Vaya, que mujer, lo había sorprendido.

Después de muchos meses prácticamente rogándole y robándole besos, Sakura por fin le hizo caso y aceptó ser su novia. Se sentía tan bien… Pero claro, nada en su vida es lo suficientemente bueno y bonito para ser verdad, excepto ella, que siendo la mujer más problemática y escandalosa (y aún así lo había enamorado) lograba sacarlo de sus casillas, y al ser un ser tan orgulloso y tan... Umm, _Uchiha, _ había dicho una cosa de la que se arrepintió después y justo ahora todavía estaba arrepentido y pagando por ello.

"_YA ESTOY HARTO, SAKURA" _

Tremendo cachetazo que le dio la pelirrosa que le giró la cara después de haber escuchado aquellas palabras contestándole con un: _"Pues ya no te harto, señor todopoderoso Uchiha, se acabó",_ yéndose con una gigante indignación y con aspecto de fiera.

Pues su orgullo siguió y no queriendo dar su brazo a torcer, no llamó a la pelirrosa para disculparse y tratar de arreglar las cosas por las que tanto se humilló anteriores meses, después de todo, la que lo había golpeado fue ella y ella era la que tenía que llamarle o buscarlo para disculparse.

_ -Estas loco, teme, si tanto luchaste por ella, debes ser tú el que debe buscarla y solucionar las cosas, no creas que Sakura lo hará, y fuiste tú el que le dijiste que estaba harto'ttebayo!_

Le había dicho su rubio amigo y gran molestia (después de Sakura, claro) al enterarse de la supuesta ruptura de la pareja.

_-Dobe, no metas tus narices donde no te llaman._

Fue la escueta respuesta que le dio al rubio, pero muy en su interior, sabía que tenía razón. La persona que debía disculparse era ÉL, la persona que tenía que tratar de arreglar las cosas era ÉL, la persona que se moría por estar de nuevo con la pelirrosa era ÉL.

.

.

.

Cuatro días habían pasado desde que "habían roto" y no iba a perder más tiempo, se arregló para ir a buscar a su amada y reconciliarse con ella, cuando al abrir la puerta de su gran casa se encontró a un agitado Naruto tratando de recobrar el pulso y su respiración normal.

-Te… teme –trató de articular el rubio.

-¿Qué quieres, dobe? Tengo prisa.

-Sakura-chan, dattebayo.

-¿Qué pasa con Sakura?

-Ayer por la noche, tuve una cita con Hinata y ella me dijo que…

-HABLA DOBE, ¿Qué te dijo?

-Que Sakura-chan había aceptado tener una cita con Neji.

Sakura… Neji… Cita… ¿Qué rayos?...

-¿Qu-Qué?

-Sí, Sakura-chan saldrá con Neji.

No lo podía creer, según él era una mentira del dobe para molestarlo, pero el dobe había dicho que Hinata le había dicho a él… osea que… Sakura realmente… Tenía que saber cuándo e impedirlo.

-¿Cuándo?...

-Hoy, a las 8 de la noche, por lo que sé, van a ir a cenar al nuevo restaurante con karaoke.

Su cuerpo quedó paralizado en la entrada de la mansión Uchiha… Pero su mente no, solo algo tenía en ella, tenía que impedir esa cita… o por lo menos, arruinarla.

Vio el reloj de su recibidor… 7:30 pm… Muy tarde, no podía hacer nada por impedirla. Maldito dobe, apenas y le dijo a tiempo. Una idea cruzó por su mente…

-Al restaurante con Karaoke… ¿Cierto?

-Hai!

Le dio a Naruto una mirada llena de confianza hacia sí mismo y sonrió. Naruto por su parte no entendió lo que Sasuke planeaba hacer, pero estaba seguro al ver esa mirada que al teme se le había ocurrido algo, cuando le quiso preguntar, Sasuke ya estaba a unos metros y alejándose más de él.

-Oe~ teme!... ¡ESPERAMEEEEE, DATTEBAYOOO!

* * *

><p><strong>Aww._. No sé porqué lo corto aquí xD… Pero lo estoy haciendo'ttebayo ó.o! Emm emm, el otro capítulo será del Punto de vista de Sakura-chan :D! <strong>

**¿A quién le gusta WEREVERTUMORRO?*_* a mí sí :D! Saludos a todos los cachorros :3 y a los que no son también ps xD! **

**Nos vemos en el otro capi,**

**MariihUchihaaa.**

**PD: cuando suba capi de " Making Love" , explico por qué dejé de subir capítulo cada tercer día! ^^ Y esque estaba escribiendo todos~todos~los días=) Amm, hace días escribí la mitad del 4to capi, pero no me gustó! U.u así que me pondré a eso :3 o tal vez empezaré hasta que vuelva a entrar a la escuela (22 de Agosto) y pase más tiempo con mi preciada pequeña laptop (L) no sé porqué pero en ella me inspiro más para escribir ese fic :3 ahora si… BYE BYE Fanficonqeros :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Miren miren! Segundo Capitulo… Aish, no sé por qué estoy escribiendo tanto, tan solo iba a ser un one-shot, y ese one shot seguramente será el último capítulo. Si son 3, creo que será algo más largo que el primero y este, y sin son 4 poes… no creo, la verdad! Jaja =) los dejo para que lean**

* * *

><p><em>¿Pero qué cojones se creía que hacía ese bastardo? Fue lo primero que pensó cuando el Uchiha pasó de su pregunta y empezó a caminar hacia la máquina de canciones… <em>

"_No sé que tiene pensado pero… Perfecto"_

_-¿Me permiten el micrófono?..._

-.-.-.-

Estúpido Uchiha, ¿Pero quién se creía que era ese… ese…? Ni siquiera se le ocurría un adjetivo lo suficientemente malo para describir al pelinegro dueño de su corazón.

Que lo tenía harto, así había dicho, y eso bastó para propinarle una buena cachetada.

Cuando se volteó para irse y dejar solo (con una mejilla completamente roja y la cabeza volteada hacia un lado) a Sasuke, una traicionera lágrima salió de sus ojos, y esperaba que el pelinegro no se hubiera dado cuenta. Pero ya lo quería ver más tarde llamándola o buscándola para arreglar las cosas… bueno, en realidad no, sabía cómo era el Uchiha y definitivamente éste no la iba a buscar.

-A de querer que yo le llame para disculparme… Sí, es lo más seguro, pero se va a quedar con las ganas… No seré yo quien dé mi brazo a torcer. Además… Como si yo hubiera tenido la culpa… estúpido bastardo quién se ha creído, él es el que me tiene harta a mí con su maldita prepotencia y…

Por andar distraída "elogiando" a Sasuke, no se fijó que en su camino se atravesó cierta pelinegra de ojos perlados, mejor conocida como Hinata Hyuuga y una de sus mejores amigas.

-Ausch, Sa-Sakura

-Ausch, disculpa Hinata, ando distraída

-Sí, ya me di cuenta, descuida… ¿Qué pasa, Sakura? ¿Por qué traes los ojos rojos?... Discutiste con Sasuke-kun, cierto?

Y es que por eso era de sus mejores amigas, Hinata intuía lo que pasaba con solo mirarla, la conocía mejor que nadie, y sabía que siempre podía contar con ella.

-Sí, -le contestó con cara afligida- terminamos.

-Oh! ¿Pe-pero por qué?

-Peleamos.

-Ah… Ya me lo imaginaba, son Sasuke y tú después de todo. Eso no es raro. Lo importante aquí es que sepan sobrellevar sus diferentes personalidades, estoy segura que se aman demasiado mutuamente, pero su orgullo a veces es más fuerte y se dejan llevar por él.

-Hi-Hinata, yo…

-Sakura, acompáñame… tengo una idea.

-¿Idea?... ¿Para qué?

-Para que Sasuke y tú vuelvan –le contestó alegremente la pelinegra- pero descuida, parecerá como si él te haya buscado a ti.

-Emm… No tienes por qué hacerlo Hinata.

-No… no lo voy a hacer yo Sakura, lo vas a hacer tú.

-No estoy entendiendo nada.

-Después te explico. Sakura, si Sasuke no te llama en dos días… Avísame para comenzar con el plan.

-De-de acuerdo.

No sabía lo que planeaba Hinata, pero si quería que las cosas salieran bien tenía que confiar en ella. La verdad esperaba que Sasuke le llamara, pero sabía hasta dónde podía llegar el orgullo del pelinegro y eso la entristecía un poco, que él pusiera su orgullo antes que a ella. Sasuke era el amor de su vida y no lo quería perder, incluso si tenía que sufrir un poco ella misma… daba igual, lo había hecho toda su vida. Pero al estar peleando con él, todo eso se iba por la borda y se defendía a sí misma, se juró una vez que ya no iba a llorar por ese bastardo… pero aún así lo seguía amando.

.

.

.

Pasaron los dos días y Sasuke no le llamó… Se sorprendía de cuánto lo conocía. Así que decidió llamar a Hinata para que de una vez le comentara la gran idea que se le había ocurrido, aunque mejor la fue a ver. Solo esperaba que su supuesto plan no fuera una completa locura.

-Bien Hinata, aquí estoy para que me comentes tu grandiosa idea.

-De acuerdo, siento que Sasuke-kun no te haya llamado.

Bufido.

-Créeme, yo lo siento más.

Y después de un rato…

-¡NANIIII!

Y una parvada de pájaros salió volando. (XD)

-Como lo escuchas Sakura.

-Pe-pero, una cita con… con… tu primo?

-Sí, solo así Sasuke dejará su orgullo, que sienta que te está perdiendo.

.

.

.

Salió de la casa de su amiga repasando el plan. En dos días tendría una cita con Neji Hyuuga en el restaurant nuevo con Karaoke.

_Paso 1: Al día siguiente, Hinata tenía una cita con Naruto, donde aprovecharía para contarle la cita de la pelirrosa con el Hyuuga._

_Paso 2: Naruto tendrá que ir a decirle a Sasuke… Aunque esto lo haría sin que se lo pidieran, solo tenían que decirle (asegurarse) que le avisara alrededor de media hora antes de la cita._

_Paso 3: Sasuke se volverá loco. _

_Lo demás… Estaba en las manos del Uchiha._

Hinata le había dicho, que estaba completamente segura que Sasuke haría algo, no sabía qué pero definitivamente no se iba a quedar con las manos cruzadas después de tanto que batalló para que la pelirrosa lo aceptara otra vez. El que el Uchiha fuera muy posesivo con sus cosas (y que considerara a Sakura como "suya") era el elemento perfecto para que el plan diera resultado.

-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente, la ojiperla salió de su casa para visitar a su primo, le debía un favor, y tendría que salir con Sakura.

-Estás loca.

-Va-vamos Neji-kun, ayúdanos.

Y puso su carita de perrito degollado y a esa cara ¿Quién se puede negar?

Bufido.

-Está bien, mañana a las 8 iré con Sakura a cenar, pero espero que sea puntual.

-Ha-hai! Arigatou Neji-kun.

-Hmp.

Solo faltaba Naruto, esa noche que saliera con su rubio, le contaría el plan. Por demás decir que el rubio iba a estar encantado de ayudar, el siempre había querido que sus mejores amigos terminaran juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>NO SE si escribir la cita de Naruto y Hinata…se está alargando mucho ó.ó Ustedes que dicen? =) pero solo pondría cuando Hinata le cuenta sobre el plan… Lo pongo o no lo pongo? XD <strong>

**Bueno depende de ustedes que el capi esté mañana :D! Y si no contestan ps… depende de cómo ande para escribir xD Jaja! Saludos a todos :)**

**MariUchiha:3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Santa cachora! (siempre había querido decir eso xD) terminé el deste :B (si si-.- la cosa que empecé xD) Más tardo en ponerme a escribir que lo que duro escribiendo. Oh sí, soy una perozosa , pero una bonita! XD **

**Aquí la canción ;)! Está en cursiva entre texto normal, disfruten el último capítulo X)**

* * *

><p><em>NADIE… Absolutamente NADIE le iba a quitar a SU mujer. Sakura era SUYA. La amaba más que a nada en este mundo, y era lo mejor que le había pasado… No, no la perdería por estupideces. Menos aún estando seguro de que ella lo ama a pesar de su actitud de bastardo. Se acercó al rubio que venía detrás de él fatigado por la corrida, y le susurró algo en el oído para que solo el oyera…<em>

_Le pareció buena la idea de que la cita hubiera sido en un restaurante con Karaoke…_

-.-.-.-.-

Caminaba la pareja de enamorados tomados de las manos, estaban en un parque dónde la luz de la luna pegaba de lleno y hacía aún más romántico aquel momento, se miraban mutuamente abrazados por el silencio que después la chica interrumpió…

-Naruto-kun…

-Dime, Hinata.

-Necesito tu ayuda.

-Cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, ya sabes, ¿Para qué soy bueno?

-Verás… Me imagino que ya supiste que Sakura-chan y Sasuke-kun terminaron.

-Sí, ya le dije al teme que él debería buscar a Sakura-chan'ttebayo.

-Pues con esto que te voy a decir, la busca por que la busca.

-¿Nani?

-Sakura-chan tiene una cita mañana con Neji…

-¡¿NANIII? –repitió el rubio, pero más sorprendido- el teme tiene que saberlo.

-Así es Naruto-kun… y tú se lo vas a decir.

-Ha-hai! "_El teme cuando se entere querrá a alguien con quien desquitarse y me le acomodaré'ttebayo " _

-Pero necesito que se lo digas, uum… media hora antes, que no tenga tiempo de NADA. La cita es mañana a las 8 pm en el restaurant nuevo con karaoke… ¿Entendiste?

-Sí, Hinata-chan. Yo me encargo de que el teme se entere a ese tiempo.

-.-.-.-

Correteaba a Sasuke por toda Konoha después de darle la noticia de la cita, ¿Qué era lo que el teme quería hacer? En menos de media hora no solucionaría nada, ni tampoco impediría la cita.

Llegaron al lugar buscando desesperadamente la mesa que ocupaban la pelirrosa y su primo político. Sasuke volteó hacia él y detectó la misma mirada que tenía antes de salir corriendo como lo había hecho. El moreno se aproximó hacia a él, y en el oído le dijo que pusiera la canción. Un momento… ¿SASUKE IBA A CANTAR?... Eso lo tenía que grabar'ttebayo!

-.-.-.-

No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo y sus oídos escuchando… el suave sonido de la bachata comenzó a salir de las bocinas que dirigía el karaoke… increíble que Sasuke conociera la canción… Y QUE LA FUERA A CANTAR PARA ELLA.

_El te da su amor, tú duermes con dudas._

_Ahora ves que la costumbre no es lo que aparenta ser._

_Es tan sincero, contrario a mis defectos, pero sigo siendo el malo que no dejas de querer._

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, mientras en su cara tenía expresión sorprendida.

_Tú serás mi cinderella, él, el tonto que da pena, y aunque yo no sea un príncipe azul._

_Soy tu amor, y tu dilema, y al igual que en las novelas, soy el malo con una virtud._

Sintió el acercamiento de Sasuke y su mano contra su mejilla, ese ardiente contacto que le limpiaba delicadamente las lágrimas.

_Él no entiende el procedimiento, cuando y como darte un beso._

_Yo en cambio encuentro el punto débil, que te elevas en exceso._

_Ni siquiera se imagina de ese pacto misterioso con tu alma y tu cerebro._

Una idea cruzó por su mente como rayo, le satisfacía el saber que la idea de Hinata había funcionado, y que esta locura que Sasuke estaba haciendo era por ella… y por sentir que la estaba perdiendo, por eso había elegido esa canción, que ni siquiera se imaginaba cuánta razón tenía.

_Tendrías que volver a nacer,_

_Para ver si en otra vida te enamoras de él._

_No tiene la táctica adecuada pa' arrancarme de tu pecho._

_Yo que te falle a ti mil veces, sigo siendo tu dueño._

_Que me pregunte como te conquiste._

_Que anote mis truquitos en papel._

_No basta los morales, y ser fiel._

_Si tú deliras por el malo que te eriza la piel._

Seguía siendo un Uchiha bastardo y prepotente después de todo, ese ser tan odiosamente atrayente al que llama el Amor de su Vida.

-Sakura… -lo escuchó decir-, perdóname, mi orgullo es más grande que yo a veces… está bien, continuamente pero, te amo Sakura… eres la única persona por la que estaría haciendo semejante locura… y por la que vale la pena tragarme todo este orgullo.

-Sasuke… Sasuke-kun, yo también te Amo…

Sasuke la abrazó y la besó. La besó profundo y calmado… Tenía 4 días con la agonía de no probar sus labios. Eso provocó que el estribillo se le pasara y comenzó con la parte del coro.

_Él no entiende el procedimiento, cuando y como darte un beso._

_Yo en cambio encuentro el punto débil, que te elevas en exceso._

_Ni siquiera se imagina de ese pacto misterioso con tu alma y tu cerebro._

Escondía la cabeza en el cuello de Sasuke, respirando el aroma masculino que desprendía su cuerpo y que tanto la extasiaba, mientras él le seguía cantando al oído.

_Tendrías que volver a nacer,_

_Para ver si en otra vida te enamoras de él._

_No tiene la táctica adecuada pa' arrancarme de tu pecho._

_Yo que te falle a ti mil veces, sigo siendo tu dueño._

Y era verdad… por más errores que el Uchiha cometiera, no era capaz de sentir por nadie lo que sentía por él, ninguna boca la besaba como la de él, ningunos brazos la sostenían como los de él, ningún placer era tan grande como el que le daba él.

_Que me pregunte como te conquiste._

_Que anote mis truquitos en papel._

_No basta los morales, y ser fiel._

_Si tú deliras por el malo que te eriza la piel._

La melodía seguía, anunciando el final de la canción, Sasuke se alejó de ella solo para quedar cara a cara, y volvió a sentir la boca del pelinegro sobre la suya, devorando y degustando. Podía oír lejanamente los aplausos que los rodeaban, se limitaba a sentir.

Si así era como el Uchiha le iba a pedir perdón después de cada pelea… Podría hartarlo más veces.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien._. Aquí explico por qué esa canción de Aventura ._. La había escuchado antes pero, mi obsesión por Sasuke-kun ha estado bastante fuerte estos últimos días xD y lo asocio con TODO, cuando escuché la canción y mi mente enferma empezó a imaginar, concluí que era verdad, Sasuke es malo :C me tiene devastada su comportamiento en el Anime xD! Pero no lo dejo de querer, sigue siendo mi personaje favorito, mi fantasía. <strong>

**Leí el manga por querer seguir viéndolo u.u me quedé en el 535 xD y no sale! D: (pero tengo la esperanza de que más adelante y en un numero próximo al 535 xD) jajajaja, y ya mejor me puse a ver otras cosas :P … **

**Y SI, imaginé la situación CONMIGO, no con Sakura -.- ahahahah hay Kami… que trahumadísima estoy xD Como les dije primo, mi obsesión me impedía continuar mi vida si no plasmaba mi loca idea y la compartía con ustedes x)! y pues como a mí me encanta el SasuSaku… ;) ya, salió esta aberración xD En mi mente estaba más bonita la escena XD**

**Me despido de ustedes deseándoles un bonito día y pidiéndoles un bonito review xD! **

**Mattane!**

**MariihUchiha. **


End file.
